Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a decoding technique, and particularly relates to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumer demands for storage media have also rapidly increased. A rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, a flash memory) is suitable for being built in the aforementioned various portable multimedia devices due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, etc.
Generally, in order to ensure correctness of data stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory module, before a certain batch of data is stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory module, the data is first encoded. The encoded data (including the original data and an error correction code) is stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory module. Thereafter, the encoded data can be read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module for decoding, so as to correct an error probably existed therein.
However, in a decoding process, if an operation complexity of an adopted decoding algorithm is relatively low, a decoding speed of the decoding process is relatively fast, though a decoding success rate is relatively low; and if the operation complexity of the adopted decoding algorithm is relatively high, the decoding speed of the decoding process is relatively slow, though the decoding success rate is relatively high. Therefore, how to maintain a stable decoding speed under the premise of improving the decoding success rate of the decoding process has become one of the important issues studied and researched by related technicians of the field.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art